Las cuatro guerreras
by Ula Herarc
Summary: Han pasado 2 years desde que la batalla contra Demonair, las chicas regresan a Cefrio, pero no solas y con un nuevo enemibo por delante... descubriran los secretos de su pasado.
1. Los enigmas

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
  
  
CAPIRULO 1 : LOS ENIGMAS  
  
- Por que estas tan callada marina - dice Lucy preocupada - ya hace varios dÃ­as que estas asÃ­  
  
Â¿que pasa?  
  
- Bueno verÃ¡n... lo que sucede es que mi padres tienen unos amigos de ya hace muchos aÃ±os,  
  
estas personas tienen un hijo de nuestra edad (17) ... - marina interrumpiÃ³ para tomar aire -  
  
su nombre es kamui, y bueno verÃ¡n mis padres han decidido que me case con el... es muy guapo,  
  
amble, educado y ademÃ¡s muy atento con migo...  
  
- Mmm... y tu que piensas marina te gustarÃ­a casarte con el - dice Anais - y mas cuando amas a  
  
otro hombre y me refiero a clef...  
  
- Â¡Anais!, no digas eso el esta muy lejos y es probable que nunca lo vuela a ver... no puedo  
  
quedarme soltera hasta vieja - exclama marina  
  
- Entonces cual es el problema - pregunta Lucy - que pretexto le ves a Kamiu  
  
- No... no lo se...  
  
De repente una vos jovial se escucho llamando a Marina..  
  
- marina, marina! Te buscaba - dijo la voz, era Kamui - te traje un regalo  
  
Kamui era un joven muy tierno y realmente estaba enamorado de marina y deseaba que ella  
  
hiciera lo mismo  
  
- por dios! No me dejas sola ni por un momento - marina hizo una mueca de resignaciÃ³n - te  
  
presento a mis amigas: Lucy y Anais... amigas el es Kamui  
  
- Â¡Hay mucho gusto! - exclama Lucy  
  
- A mi tambiÃ©n me da gusto conocerte - dice anais  
  
- El placer es mÃ­o , mis bellas doncellas - dice Kamiu con una reverencia  
  
- Que joven tan educado - piensa anais  
  
- Â¿Donde iban? - pregunta kamui  
  
- a la torre de Tokio - contesta marina  
  
- Â¿puedo a acompaÃ±arlas?  
  
Los cuatro se fueron juntos hasta la torre de Tokio una ves ahÃ­ las tres sintieron una terrible  
  
tristeza deseando volver a cÃ©firo...  
  
Junto a ellas habÃ­a una joven de la misma edad, estaba sola y con aire de tristeza y  
  
soledad... su mirada era muy frÃ­a y veÃ­a a la misma direcciÃ³n que ellas...  
  
De repente un luz invadiÃ³ todo el lugar... Kamui lanzo una grito ahogado y las tres chicas se  
  
sintieron felices por un momento... La chica a su lado volteo a verlas y muy asombrada murmuro  
  
- que es esto...  
  
La luz se llevo a los 5 (incluyendo a Kamui y a aquella joven misteriosa)  
  
Todos fueron transportados al castillo de cÃ©firo en la habitaciÃ³n de clef donde todos estaban  
  
reunido.  
  
- Â¡Ahhhhhyyyy! - grita marina - por que no podemos caer en algo mas blando  
  
- Marina, Lucy, Anais....! - exclama Clef - como llegaron aquÃ­  
  
- No lo se, pero me alegra estar aquÃ­ de nuevo - sonrÃ­e Lucy  
  
- A mi tambiÃ©n ... pero quienes son ellos - pregunta Caldina seÃ±alando a Kamui y a la chica  
  
- Â¿ellos? - dicen las tres volteando a verlos  
  
- como fue posible... Kamui???? - dice marina  
  
- Â¿quÃ© pasa donde estamos, dime marina? - dice aturdido Kamui  
  
- Â¡hay no, hasta aquÃ­ me sigues!  
  
- Â¿quiÃ©nes son?  
  
- Kamui es el prometido de marina - dice Lucy sin pensar  
  
Marina se estremece y le da un codazo a Lucy  
  
- prometido... - murmura clef con aire triste  
  
- Â¡prometido! - exclama Paris que aparece en escena - vaya ya tan rÃ¡pido y tenemos pareja  
  
- Â¡cÃ¡llate Paris!... que tu no te quedas atrÃ¡s con Anais... - dice marina mientras su vena esta  
  
apunto de reventar  
  
Paris enrÃ³jese al ver a anais  
  
- pero quien es ella - pregunta al fin clef  
  
- no la conocemos - dice anais viendo a la extraÃ±a joven  
  
- no es posible, es comprensible que Kamui este aquÃ­ ya que ustedes lo conocen y estaba con  
  
el en el momento, pero a ella ... serÃ¡ posible que sea... la...  
  
- Â¿quÃ© pasa? - pregunta Lucy  
  
- olvÃ­denlo - suspira clef - dime cual es tu nombre niÃ±a  
  
La chica continuaba con la misma expresiÃ³n frÃ­a que en la torre, y contesto sin mucho  
  
entusiasmo  
  
- mi nombre es Clow... Clow Florens  
  
- mucho gusto Clow... yo soy Lucy  
  
- mucho gusto - dice a secas  
  
todos quedaron un poco sacados de onda.  
  
Le explicaron a Kamui y a Clow lo sucedido incluyendo lo de las guerreras mÃ¡gicas  
  
- Es mejor que descansen todos - dice Latis quien entraba a la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- Latis... - dice Lucy corriendo a darle un abrazo - te extraÃ±aba mucho  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n - dice Latis mirÃ¡ndola con ternura  
  
- Pues yo no entiendo nada - exclama Kamui  
  
- Vamos, vamos vallan a descansar y dejen para despuÃ©s las preguntas - insiste caldina  
  
Cuando todos salÃ­an de la habitaciÃ³n de clef, este llamo a Clow...  
  
- Clow, podrÃ­as quedarte un instante  
  
- Si...  
  
Marina se sintiÃ³ incomoda al ver que Clef citaba a Clow a solas, pero no le quedo mas opciÃ³n  
  
que salir con los demÃ¡s  
  
- Dime niÃ±a cuÃ©ntame sobre tu pasado  
  
- Â¡No tengo por que revelarte mi pasado! - dice Clow alterada  
  
- vamos... tengo mis sospechas sobre tu llegada aquÃ­, no es normal y tengo que saber mas sobre  
  
ti para deducir algunas cosas.  
  
Clow suspiro y al ver la sinceridad que revelaban sus ojos decidiÃ³ contarle.  
  
Clef habÃ­a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez ... era mas alto (con apariencia mas adulta) y  
  
con el cabello un poco mas largo (tal y como sale en la OVA, para aquellos que la hayan visto).  
  
Mientras que Clow era una joven un poco sombrÃ­a (claro que eso no quitaba que fuera muy bonita),  
  
tenia una mirada ... combinaciÃ³n frÃ­a y triste, un poco como la de Latis o alanis. Tenia el  
  
cabello corto (como el de sakura [card captor]) pero de color negro.  
  
Clow la cuenta su trÃ¡gica niÃ±ez, como un dÃ­a encontrÃ³ a sus padres y hermanos muertos... la  
  
sangre derramada de sus seres mas queridos, cuando tan solo tenÃ­a 6 aÃ±os.  
  
ViviÃ³ sola desde ese momento durmiendo en las calles frÃ­as y tratando de conseguir trabajo para  
  
subsistir solo conseguÃ­a maltratos por parte de sus jefes... hasta la edad de diez aÃ±os cuando  
  
ya no era una niÃ±a ingenua y habÃ­a tomado una perspectiva de la vida no muy positiva que  
  
digamos. ComenzÃ³ a desarrollar una gran odio en su corazÃ³n, no tenÃ­a amigos y su fuerza fÃ­sica  
  
era bastante relevante.  
  
Clef queda sumamente sorprendido ante lo que le cuenta la joven... segÃºn sus expectativas hacÃ­a  
  
la chica imaginaba un pasado triste pero no tan exagerado. ComenzÃ³ a pensar y a pensar, tratando  
  
de sacar una conclusiÃ³n se adentro tanto a sus propios pensamientos que olvido por completo que  
  
ella seguÃ­a aun esperando.  
  
- Disculpa, pero que es lo que opinas entonces - pregunta Clow interrumpiendo a Clef  
  
- Tengo que pensarlo, aun no estoy muy seguro, puedes retirarte e ir con los demÃ¡s, serÃ¡n bueno  
  
amigos  
  
- Â¿amigos? - Clow frunce el entrecejo  
  
Clow sale de la habitaciÃ³n, caminando sin rumbo alguno por todo el palacio, llegando  
  
accidentalmente a la habitaciÃ³n de la fuente (si, si es tan famosa ) donde se encontraban Lucy y  
  
Latis.  
  
- disculpen, no quise interrumpir - Dice Clow saliendo  
  
- Â¡No! espera - exclama Lucy corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. - no fuimos bien presentadas,  
  
yo soy Lucy  
  
Antes que Clow contestase Clef se encargo de alguna manera de informales a todos sobre el  
  
oscuro pasado de Clow para que no fueran a decir algÃºn comentario de mal gusto.  
  
- Yo soy Clow  
  
- Mucho gusto, ah! Y el es Latis - dice muy contenta (uh! Que raro eh) - tendrÃ¡s que  
  
disculparme pero se me olvido que me quede de ver con marina y Anais  
  
Lucy sale de la habitaciÃ³n saltando y corriendo dejando a Latis y a Clow a solas.  
  
Ella lo voltea a ver hacia arriba (ya saben es que es muy alto)  
  
- Clow... no creo que debas ver la vida de esa forma - dice Latis sin tomar en cuenta las  
  
advertencias de Clef  
  
Clow se da cuenta que Clef les a contado todo y muy enojada le contesta bruscamente  
  
- Â¡Pues como quieres que la vea!, mi vida es una porquerÃ­a y no me lo puedes negar  
  
Latis la observa tristemente  
  
- La vida es lo que construyes en ella y como la forma en la que la ves  
  
Clow queda sin palabras ante la respuesta de Latis  
  
- Vamos con los demÃ¡s - dice Latis guiÃ¡ndola  
  
Mientras tanto Marina, Anais, Lucy, Paris, Kamui, RÃ¡faga y Caldina caminaban por los pasillos  
  
del castillo cuando una voz lejana se escucho llamando a Marina. Era Ascot.  
  
Realmente habÃ­a cambiado bastante este chaval, se habÃ­a cortado el cabello (incluyendo ese  
  
odioso copete _) , portaba unas ropas mas practicas y habÃ­a crecido un poco mas.  
  
- Â¡Marina! Â¡marina! - grita ascot acercÃ¡ndose hasta donde se encontraban - Vine en cuanto me  
  
entere que estabas aquÃ­  
  
marina se hace chiquita y unas enormes lagrimas salen de sus enorme ojos (cÃ³micos)  
  
- hay! Ascot cada ves me dejas mas chiquita, as crecido y tu nuevo corte te sienta bien, los  
  
dos se dan un gran abrazo (de amigos, que decÃ­an)  
  
- hey hey!!, no te le acerques tanto a marina - grita Kamui  
  
- Eh! Y tu quien eres? - pregunta Ascot  
  
- Soy su prometido y debo protegerla  
  
- es Kamui el prometido de Marina - dice Anais  
  
- si y mi deber es protegerla - dice Kamui con no muy buena cara  
  
Marina se envuelve en llamas de coraje  
  
- Â¡Y tienes que publicÃ¡rselos a todos!  
  
- Eh! Y que tu no piensas saludarnos, dice Lucy un poco enojada  
  
- Ah lo siento, pero explÃ­quenme eso de que es su prometido...  
  
- Fue decisiÃ³n de los padres de ambos - dice anais  
  
- Vaya que ese chico Kamui es muy protector - dice Paris con una enorme gota en la cabeza  
  
- Yo pienso que es un exagerado - dice caldina con un ojo mas grande que otro  
  
En ese momento llegaron Latis y Clow... todos se quedaron viendo a Clow quien poseÃ­a una mirada  
  
muy penetrante  
  
- DÃ©jame presentarte a todos dice Lucy - ella es marina, Anais, caldina, RÃ¡faga, Ascot, Kamui  
  
y Paris.  
  
- Mucho gusto - dice Clow inclinÃ¡ndose  
  
- Â¡Que les parece si salimos una vuelta fuera del castillo, estoy segura que a Kamui y a Clow  
  
les gustara conocer CÃ©firo- dice marina  
  
- Â¡Si! - dice caldina emocionada - tambiÃ©n invitemos a Clef, le ara bien un poco de aire fresco.  
  
Todos salieron del castillo caminando entre las hermosuras del ya recuperado CÃ©firo que  
  
ahora pariese no saber de la tristeza.  
  
- Por cierto Guru Clef - dice Lucy - con tanta emociÃ³n se me habÃ­a olvidado preguntarte si  
  
tenÃ­an algÃºn problema, algÃºn enemigo  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionas... no  
  
- Que raro que hayamos llegado a CÃ©firo sin ningÃºn motivo aparente - menciona Anais  
  
- Tienen razÃ³n es muy extraÃ±o - dice RÃ¡faga  
  
Por fin llegaron a uno de los tantos pueblos en Cefiro donde la compaÃ±Ã­a pudo aspirar el aire  
  
puro y dar un pequeÃ±o descanso. Pero de repente unas bolas elÃ©ctricas aparecieron en el cielo  
  
tacÃ¡ndolos... nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Clow se encontraba aterrada al ver que todos se  
  
encontraban en un peligro inminente y sin pensarlo pego un gran grito esta formo un campo de  
  
energÃ­a que los protegiÃ³ (aunque no supo como)  
  
Una ves terminado el ataque, Nicona apareciÃ³ de la nada, saltando sobre Clow, la gema de Nicona  
  
brillo y una Gema divina apareciÃ³ en la mano de Clow, era de color morado fuerte y profundo (la  
  
gemas divinas en mi historia son como el de las OVAs, sin los guantes)  
  
- Â¡No cabe duda! - Grita Clef - Â¡ya lo sospechaba, Clow es la 4Â° guerrera mÃ¡gica, la guerrera  
  
de la leyenda olvidada, la guerrera mas temida!  
  
Clow quedo asombrada ante las palabras de Clef y a la ves al ver su gema.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿QuÃ©???!!! - exclaman todos al unÃ­sono  
  
- Clow la 4Â° guerrera mÃ¡gica - murmura Paris  
  
- Es increÃ­ble nunca habÃ­a escuchado semejante cosa - Exclama Latis  
  
- Es por eso que Clef le llama la leyenda olvidada - dice Lucy  
  
- Y por eso su llegada aquÃ­, no fue coincidencia, tenÃ­a un motivo al igual que nosotras - dice  
  
Anais  
  
Clow aun continuaba muda  
  
- Escuchen - dice Clef - recibo un mensaje... es de Autosam , se prepara para aterrizar  
  
- Autosam... - Murmura Latis  
  
La nave aterriza a lado del pueblo y de ella bajan Zas y Geo con un niÃ±o agarrado de la mano;  
  
el niÃ±o vestÃ­a de negro y su cabello era entre blanco y amarillezco.  
  
- Â¡Geo, zas! - exclama Lucy  
  
- Â¿quÃ© hacen aquÃ­? - pregunta anais  
  
- venimos por el - dice Zas seÃ±alando al pequeÃ±o niÃ±o de 6 aÃ±os  
  
- Â¿Pero quien es el? - pregunta Marina observando al niÃ±o con curiosidad  
  
- Es...es Ã 


	2. El nuevo enemigo

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
  
  
CAPITULO II: EL NUEVO ENEMIGO  
  
  
  
Esmeralda se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su hermano Paris, y Zagoto junto a su hermano  
  
Latis.  
  
- no han dicho ni una sola palabra - dice Ascot viendo a los niÃ±os  
  
- Es muy sospechoso todo esto - dice Anais ajustÃ¡ndose los lentes - ese ataque...Â¿de donde  
  
provino?  
  
- No lo se pero pude ver que Clef veÃ­a con sospecha a Clow - dice Paris - es muy raro eso de  
  
la cuarta guerrera mÃ¡gica, y si es asÃ­ como sabemos que ella esta de nuestro lado... despuÃ©s de  
  
todo la leyenda hace mucho que no se escucha, y no se olviden que Clef la llamo la mas temida  
  
- Cres que sea ella quien nos ataco - inquiere caldina  
  
Lucy, Zas, Geo y el pequeÃ±o Ã 


	3. Las diosas

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
  
  
CAPITULO III : LAS DIOSAS  
  
Las diosas guerreras en un principio eran poderosos entes representantes de la tierra, sin  
  
embargo estas se sentÃ­an muy triste y decepcionadas al ver la sociedad en que se desarrollaba  
  
la humanidad y el trato que tenÃ­an el resto de los seres vivos... y como la magia habÃ­a  
  
desaparecido debido a los arrogantes corazones humanos.  
  
Los 4 entes (o mas bien deberÃ­a decir las 4 entes) decidieron dar un paseo por todo el universo  
  
donde encontraron un planeta gris... dentro de el encontraron a una criatura (que no les  
  
describirÃ© por el momento) era CÃ©firo el avangion , se encontraba solo en esa enorme roca  
  
inerte. Las 4 se asomaron (los cuatro entes regidos por diferentes poderes) y al ver el enorme  
  
poder que este poseÃ­a le propusieron crear un mundo donde todo fuera posible, un mundo de paz y  
  
magia. CÃ©firo creo un mundo con su mismo nombre donde pudo establecer una amistad con las  
  
cuatro... Ellas decidieron regresar a su tierra y recordando la promesa que le hicieron a  
  
CÃ©firo de acudir a al planeta cÃ©firo cuando este estuviese en problemas, y de ahÃ­ surgiÃ³ la  
  
leyenda de las guerreras mÃ¡gicas. Estas decidieron encarnarse en cuerpos humanos (sus cuerpos  
  
por derecho... en pocas palabras nacieron en humanas)dejando dormir ciertas partes de ellas  
  
para vivir relativamente como chicas normales, sin embargo estas no contaron con que se  
  
separarÃ­an y sus recuerdos mÃ¡gicos quedaron totalmente olvidados, la promesa de ayudar a CÃ©firo  
  
se dio de  
  
manera espontÃ¡nea asÃ­ que solo fueron transportadas 3 de ellas cuyos recuerdos mas importantes  
  
aun seguÃ­an perdidos... hasta ahora  
  
- Â¡ahh! - suspira Lucy - que bien se siente ser yo de nuevo  
  
- pero yo aun tengo una duda - dice anais  
  
- dime amiga - dice Clow  
  
- bueno nuestros padres son enverad nuestros padres  
  
- claro somos humanas gracias a ellos de cierta forma... ya que nacimos gracias a la uniÃ³n de  
  
nuestros padres - cuando dijo esto ultimo la cara de Clow se ensombreciÃ³  
  
A pesar que ellas se conocÃ­an bastante, no podÃ­an saber la vida y los secretos que Clow tenia  
  
apartar de que naciÃ³ como humana  
  
- estas bien Clow - dice Ã 


	4. La peor sombra es la del corazon

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
CAPITULO IV: LA PEOR SOMBRA ES LA DEL CORAZÃ"N  
  
  
  
Clow se levantaba del suelo un poco adolorida  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estoy?  
  
Lo Ãºnico que se alcanzaba a ver a su alrededor era una inmensa oscuridad que se expandÃ­a como  
  
un mar sin limites.  
  
Tal y como se vio en el capitulo anterior, Clow es la hija (desde que encarno en humana) de  
  
Nibenay.  
  
Ella lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, ya que cuando era una niÃ±a y vivÃ­a con su madre (quien  
  
habÃ­a dejado a Nibenay [por razones mas que obvias])y su padrastro. Nibenay regreso y los  
  
asesino cruelmente dejando a Clow entre la sangre derramada de sus seres queridos.  
  
Clow guarda ese sentimiento oscuro dentro de su corazÃ³n y piensa vengarse aprovechando esta  
  
guerra.  
  
De repente se escucha un sonido apenas audible  
  
- Â¡quien anda ahÃ­!  
  
Al no recibir respuesta alguna invoca su espada y comienza a pelear con una sombra (les  
  
recuerdo que aÃºn traÃ­an sus trajes-armaduras)  
  
La tierra tiembla y del suelo emergen extraÃ±os faros (tallos de hojas que sostenÃ­an una bolsa  
  
luminosa). La es casa luz ilumino a su contrincante, Clow suelta la espada con alivio.  
  
- Â¡Oh! SeÃ±orita Clow me dio un gran susto - dice Ã 


	5. Las trampas de Nibenay

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
CAPITULO V: LAS TRAMPAS DE NIBENAY  
  
  
  
Marina y Clef caminaban por un sendero blanco rodeado de pequeÃ±a vegetaciÃ³n, el planeta parecÃ­a  
  
no estar preocupado de nada, mientras que cada uno de sus habitantes tenia algo que esconder  
  
dentro de su corazÃ³n.  
  
- Oye Clef... que es lo que sientes - dice Marina rompiendo el silencio  
  
- Â¿a que te refieres?  
  
- Bueno hace mucho (Â¡pero mucho!) que no ves a tu padre, que te hace sentir verlo despuÃ©s de  
  
todo ese tiempo  
  
- No...no lo se - clef queda en silencio y despuÃ©s continua - y que se siente ser una diosa,  
  
protectora de cÃ©firo y creadora de la tierra como ustedes la llaman  
  
Marina se detuvo en seco y agacho la cabeza de tal manera que sus largos cabellos azules  
  
cubrieron su rostro.  
  
- Se-se siente un gran dolor... La tierra no resulto lo que nosotras querÃ­amos que fuera  
  
- Disculpa yo no quise...  
  
- No, fue nuestra culpa, le dimos libertas a los hombres y ellos hicieron con el planeta lo  
  
que quisieron... la magia desapareciÃ³, hermosas criaturas que en pasado existieron quedaron  
  
como simples historias, y los que lograron subsistir viven un terrible miedo a que el hombre  
  
los destruya en cualquier momento... pobres elfos que amaban tanto la naturaleza, pobres Ents  
  
pastores de los Ã¡rboles, pobres hobitts, enanos, unicornios y demÃ¡s seres - marina volviÃ³ a  
  
caminar con la cabeza en alto - despuÃ©s de todo haber recordado nuestro pasado, no solo trajo  
  
felicidad sino tristezas por igual.  
  
Clef la tomo de la mano sin saber que decirle, ya que el habÃ­a cometido el mismo error al  
  
descuidar el plantea.  
  
De repente la tierra temblÃ³ y del suelo surgiÃ³ una sombra negra sin forma definida.  
  
- Â¡Â¿quÃ© es eso?! - exclama marina tratando de no caer al suelo  
  
- no lo se... pero de seguro es una criatura al servicio de mi hermano  
  
El cielo oscureciÃ³ y la criatura extendiÃ³ dos brazos (si es que lo eran *- *) rayos negros  
  
comenzaron a atacarlos, seguido de otros indefinidos ataques.  
  
Marina alzo su gema y de ella saliÃ³ un torrente de agua que la envolviÃ³, su armadura hizo  
  
presencia y su espada apareciÃ³ frente a ella... El suelo se habÃ­a inundado y las aguas  
  
danzaban alrededor de Marina.  
  
- Vete ahora - grita Marina - tienes que llegar con CÃ©firo lo mas pronto posible, yo me  
  
encargare de esta criatura...  
  
- Â¡No! no te puedo dejar sola con esta cosa, lo aremos juntos  
  
- Â¡nooo! No puedo fallar a la promesa que le hicimos a CÃ©firo de proteger a este mundo, no  
  
puedo faltar a la promesa de pelear por lo que creo, en este momento es mas importante que tu  
  
sigas con vida, tienes que guiar al avanguion...  
  
Las aguas envolvieron a marina junto a aquella sombra en una cÃ¡psula que se elevo en el aire.  
  
Destellos de golpes salÃ­an de la cÃ¡psula y terribles sonidos de guerra era lo Ãºnico que se  
  
podÃ­a saber de aquella batalla. Los destellos cesaron y la cÃ¡psula desapareciÃ³ la sombra se  
  
desintegro y marina habÃ­a desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
Clef habÃ­a quedado petrificado al ver que su amada ya no estaba... sin saber si quiera si  
  
estaba con vida.  
  
***  
  
- Â¡Por fin! - exclama zagato alejÃ¡ndose de la pared  
  
- lo hemos logrado mi querido zagato - dice Esmeralda llena de felicidad - a despertado  
  
La pared de cristal se rompe en innumerables pedazos la gran figura brilla y finalmente se  
  
encoge, de los escombros sale un hombre joven de tal vez 25 aÃ±os.  
  
- Â¡CÃ©firo! - dice Zagato haciendo una reverencia  
  
- Â¿pero por que has tomado la forma humana?  
  
- Bueno no se cuando vaya a venir Guru Clef, asÃ­ que mejor vallamos al castillo y con esta  
  
forma serÃ¡ mas fÃ¡cil transportarme - contesto este  
  
- Â¡Â¿Â¿tu-tus ojos??! - tartamudea Esmeralda al ver sus ojos grises opaco  
  
- si mi pequeÃ±a esmeralda mis ojos son ciegos - contesto el hombre de cabello blanco y corto,  
  
con una vestimenta del mismo color  
  
- Â¿siempre lo has sido? - pregunto Zagato  
  
- si - saliÃ³ de los escombros sin ningÃºn problema - primero vallamos al castillo y despuÃ©s les  
  
explicare con mas calma  
  
CÃ©firo alzo su brazo y una luz blanca los cubriÃ³ e inmediatamente desaparecieron.  
  
***  
  
- Â¡Tengo hambre! - exclama Clow - Â¡Caldina apÃºrate con la comida!  
  
- Tranquila no seas mal educada - dice enfadad la Ilusionista  
  
- No te exaltes Clow - dice Anais la mediadora =P  
  
- Hay pues que creen que por ser diosas no comemos - sigue replicando Clow  
  
- Al decir verdad yo tambiÃ©n tengo mucha hambre - dice Lucy mientras sus tripas suenan por toda  
  
la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- Bueno ya ya ya aquÃ­ esta la comida - dice Caldina sirviendo la mesa  
  
- Caldina me han dicho que tu comida es de lo mejor - dice Morpheus comiendo - y es verdad  
  
- Hay que chico tan cortes... Â¡aprende a tu hermano Clow! - dice Caldina acecinÃ¡ndola con la  
  
mirada  
  
- No molestes  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde estÃ¡n Ã¡guila, Geo y Zas? - pregunta Kamui buscÃ¡ndolos con la mirada  
  
- Desde hace rato se encerraron en una habitaciÃ³n y no han salido - dice Paris  
  
De repente entraron 3 personal al comedor eran CÃ©firo, Zagato y Esmeralda.  
  
La hermosa joven rubia de cabello corto y ondulado se acerco a la mesa, todos dejaron de comer  
  
boquiabiertos al ver a esmeralda ya tan crecidita.  
  
- Â¡Hermana! - exclama Paris dejado su asiento para irla a abrazar.  
  
Tras la bella ex princesa se encontraba el joven Zagato con la misma mirada frÃ­a (pero  
  
cautivadora ^-^)  
  
A Lucy le brillaron los ojos y sin siquiera pensar dijo "hay Latis que hermano tan guapo  
  
tienes... en la batalla que tuvimos contra el no lo habÃ­a podido notar"  
  
Todos se cayeron al escuchar a Lucy (a lo cÃ³mico) mientras que Zagato se ponÃ­a azul y en la  
  
frente de Latis resaltaba una vena a punto de explotar.  
  
- Que novia tan alborotada tienes hermano - comenta Zagato  
  
- Uh mira ahora yo soy el hermano mayo jaja - se burla Latis quien no soporto el comentario de  
  
su hermano  
  
- Â¡que! ni lo sueÃ±es, aun tengo mas experiencia  
  
Mientras esmeralda no hacia mas que sonreÃ­r (que no sabe hacer otra cosa _)  
  
Al fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de CÃ©firo. Las tres guerreras (Lucy, Anais y Clow) se  
  
pusieron de pie, al igual que Latis, y Paris... el resto no sabia de quien se trataba.  
  
- Pero CÃ©firo, Clef acababa de ir Asia aya junto con una de nosotras - dice Clow  
  
- No importa ya regresara - mi linda Clow  
  
- Â¿Pero quien es el...? - pregunta Morpheus ingenuo  
  
Latis le da un golpe en la cabeza que logra enfurecer a Morpheus pero su hermana un poco molesta  
  
le explica que el es el dios del Planeta CÃ©firo.  
  
- Sr. CÃ©firo - dice con respeto esmeralda - ahora si me podrÃ­as explicar... no logro entender..  
  
como puedes estar ciego  
  
- Â¿Ciego? - murmuran todos sorprendidos  
  
- ah ahora lo recuerdo, pero nunca me habÃ­a preguntado... como puedes saber como es tu  
  
planeta - se enreda Lucy  
  
CÃ©firo rÃ­e ligeramente y depuse toma asiento:  
  
"tal ves mis ojos sean ciegos pero mi corazÃ³n no lo es y puedo ver claramente la belleza de mi  
  
planeta, cada animal, cada piedra... lo puedo ver con claridad, puedo ver la belleza de mis  
  
diosas y de esmeralda quienes siempre han procurado por CÃ©firo, tambiÃ©n puedo ver con tristeza  
  
que uno de mis hijos se ha desviado del camino..."  
  
"sin embargo, con la magia es diferente... tengo mucho poder pero podrÃ­a causar una gran  
  
destrucciÃ³n si la utilizo sin la guÃ­a de alguien, la magia debe ser utilizada con cuidado y  
  
desde que perdÃ­ la vista mucho antes que conociera a las diosas del mundo mÃ­stico, no puedo  
  
usarla con libertad, mis ojos me brindaban mas de lo comÃºn en los hombres, puedo ver sin ellos  
  
todo lo que ustedes comÃºnmente ven pero mis ojos me proporcionaban la habilidad de poder ser un  
  
dios o genio como otros le llaman sin la necesidad de otra persona que me guiara, ahora que mis  
  
ojos no estÃ¡n y debo crear ese vinculo con Guru Clef para que asÃ­ mi poder pueda ser usado de  
  
forma correcta"  
  
***  
  
- Â¿dÃ³nde estoy? - pregunta marina quien no lograba ver mas que un terrible oscuridad  
  
- eres impresionante Diosa del agua - se escucha una voz - esa era una de las criaturas mas  
  
fuertes que ahÃ­ y tu la venciste como si se tratara de simple polvo por barrer  
  
- Â¿quiÃ©n eres?  
  
- No te servirÃ¡ de nada ese gran poder  
  
- No te entiendo  
  
- Que acaso no sabes la razÃ³n por la que Clef es perseguido  
  
Marina no dice nada  
  
- como no lo sabes yo te lo dirÃ©... es por que el ha roto las reglas, el no debe entregar su  
  
corazÃ³n a nadie mas que a su planeta y a comparaciÃ³n del Pilar el no puede rehuir a esa  
  
responsabilidad... y sabes por que cÃ©firo esta siendo atacado... es tu culpa tu hiciste que  
  
Clef abandonara sus deberes  
  
- Â¡No es cierto!  
  
- Si algo le llegara a Pasar a Clef seria tu culpa, debes dejarlo para poder protegerlo...claro  
  
si es que lo amas tanto como dices  
  
Marina comenzÃ³ a llorar no sabia que hacer : "es...es mi culpa"  
  
- Ven pequeÃ±a niÃ±a yo te ayudare a olvidar - una mano pÃ¡lida saliÃ³ de la oscuridad y toco la  
  
cabeza de marina emanando un resplandor pÃºrpura - aunque tu corazÃ³n sufra no te acercaras nunca  
  
mas a Guru Clef, serÃ¡s frÃ­a y despiadada ante su presencia y no revelaras lo sucedido a  
  
nadie - el resplandor cubriÃ³ todo el cuerpo de la joven, sus ojos se volvieron de un azul  
  
oscuro; Nibenay de las sombras saliÃ³ - ahora ve guerrera mÃ¡gica  
  
***  
  
Celeste sintiÃ³ un ligero mareo percibiÃ³ lo que le habÃ­a sucedido a Marina, pero su deber era  
  
estar a su lado y aunque quisiera decirle a todos no podÃ­a hablar al respecto un candado se  
  
cerraba en su boca... volvÃ­a a estar en un jaula.  
  
- Celeste te sientes bien - pregunto esmeralda que noto su preocupaciÃ³n  
  
- Estoy bien no se preocupe  
  
Clef entro al comedor donde todos continuaban hablando Â¿o chismiando? Venia con una cara no muy  
  
amigable.  
  
- Â¿quÃ© sucediÃ³ Clef? - dijo anais  
  
- jaja disculpa pero CÃ©firo ya esta aquÃ­, creo que les hice dar una vuelta de embale jeje - dice  
  
Clow divertida  
  
- no crees que deberÃ­as de hablarle con mas respeto - interviene Latis - despuÃ©s de todo es tu  
  
tÃ­o  
  
- ahÃ­ no que horror - dice Clow con la cara azul  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde esta Marina? - dice Lucy  
  
- ella... bueno... fuimos atacados y ella no me permitiÃ³ pelear, despuÃ©s desapareciÃ³ junto a  
  
la criatura  
  
- Â¡hay dios! - exclama Anais apunto de desmayarse - espero que este bien  
  
- no te preocupes Anais - dice la voz de Marina que entraba inesperadamente, su apariencia era  
  
excesivamente hostil  
  
Clef se disponÃ­a a abrazarla pero Marina lo evadiÃ³, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos.  
  
Marina fue directo a un silla se sentÃ³ y comenzÃ³ a comer sin hacerle mucho caso a nadie.  
  
Celeste la observaba muy triste y CÃ©firo percibiÃ³ lo que le sucedÃ­a a la guerrera mÃ¡gica,  
  
sabia perfectamente que Nibenay habÃ­a echo de las suyas. Finalmente hablo:  
  
- es mejor que todos vayan a descansar, tu tambiÃ©n Guru Clef - CÃ©firo se paro del asiento y  
  
saliÃ³ del comedor para dirigirse a escoger un habitaciÃ³n (despuÃ©s de todo es su planeta no  
  
tiene que pedir permiso)  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n me retiro - Guru Clef sale tratando de disimular todo su dolor (y vaya que lo  
  
hace bien es condenado)  
  
- Marina, que es lo que pasa - exclama Lucy - que paso en esa batalla...  
  
Marina no contesto se mantenÃ­a firme y sin habla pareciese que su alma estaba encerrada en  
  
algÃºn lugar mientras que su cuerpo era manipulado por energÃ­as externas.  
  
Todos estaban decididos a insistirle a marina que les contase el por que de su comportamiento  
  
pero celeste se los impidiÃ³.  
  
Lucy estaba al borde de la histeria, Anais estaba a punto de desfallecer, y Clow apunto de  
  
golpearla para que regresara en si.  
  
Un terremoto los sacudiÃ³ a todos, quienes sin perder el tiempo se acercaron a la ventana mas  
  
cercana para observar de donde provenÃ­a. Lucy alcanzo a ver una figura a lo lejos: era joven y  
  
de cabello pÃºrpura - quien mas que Nibenay - Todos se prepararon para salir al combate, pero  
  
Clow se les adelanto a todos saliendo como una flecha a toda velocidad buscando su objetivo, y  
  
no se detendrÃ­a sin encontrarlo.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Clow espera!! - dijo Anais intentando alcanzarla pero Paris se lo impidiÃ³ - no podrÃ¡ sola  
  
- No se detendrÃ¡ hasta ver muerto a Nibenay - Dice Paris  
  
- No podemos dejar que luche sola, y si le pasa algo - desespera Lucy  
  
- DejÃ©mosla, si vemos que necesita ayuda saldremos, mientras tanto es mejor que ella sola  
  
arregle sus problemas.  
  
***  
  
- Â¡Con que por fin asomas la cara!  
  
Nibenay permaneciÃ³ callado y con una notable sonrisa de satisfacciÃ³n.  
  
Clow hizo aparecer su espada junto a esta su armadura (si es que se les puede llamar asÃ­ o_O)  
  
Una feroz batalla entre espiadazos comenzÃ³, Clow se hartaba cada vez mas, Nibenay no quitaba  
  
esa estÃºpida sonrisa. Finalmente enterrÃ³ su espada en el suelo y grito: Â¡Rayos oscuros!  
  
La tierra se agrieto hacia todas partes y la espada se rodeaba de numerosas redes de Rayos  
  
listos para atacar, cuando Clow enterrÃ³ mas la espada, los rayos salieron disparados guiados  
  
por las fisuras echas en la tierra, atacando asÃ­ a su blanco, a quien eliminaron con Ã©xito y  
  
sin ningÃºn problema.  
  
- Â¡MadiciÃ³n! - grito esta enfurecida y con un notable odio reflejado en las facciones de su  
  
rostro - era solo un muÃ±eco, Â¡Â¡Â¡eres un maldito desgraciado porque no te enfrentas a mi...!!!!!  
  
Clow cayo de rodillas sujetando con fuerza su espada que aun continuaba enterrada en la tierra  
  
negra.  
  
Todos salieron apresurados a ver a la muy irritada Clow, Kamui se acerco para tocar su hombro y  
  
tratar de tranquilizarla pero en cambio recibiÃ³ una reprimenda de lo mas amarga. "Â¡suÃ©ltame, no  
  
me toques!"  
  
Clow se puso en pie y guardo su espada, y sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus amigos comenzÃ³ a  
  
alejarse.  
  
- Â¿dÃ³nde vas Clow? - le dijo Lucy tratando de detenerla  
  
- si Nibenay no viene yo irÃ© - y simplemente se marcho  
  
- Pobre - la compadeciÃ³ Latis - tiene tanto odio en su corazÃ³n que no se pudo dar cuenta de que  
  
no era el verdadero Nibenay... si no detiene ese odio a tiempo terminara haciÃ©ndose mucho daÃ±o  
  
y tal ves hasta lastime a terceros  
  
- En ese caso tenemos que ir a ayudarla - dice Anais muy preocupada  
  
- No eso es algo que tiene que resolver por su cuenta - dice Latis  
  
observando el cuerpo de Clow que se alejaba mas y mas  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde vas? - pregunta Paris a Morpheus quien comenzaba a seguir a Clow  
  
- tengo que estar junto a ella, la acompaÃ±are a donde vaya - dice Morpheus partiendo detrÃ¡s de  
  
su hermana - con suerte nos volveremos a ver  
  
Diciendo esto Ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte  
  
- Que dios los acompaÃ±e - murmura Anais  
  
- Volvamos al castillo, no tiene caso que continuemos aquÃ­ - menciona Clef  
  
***  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasa? - pregunta Esmeralda quien estaba sentada a un costado de CÃ©firo - Â¿Por  
  
quÃ© no ha hecho contacto con Clef? Es peligroso que nos demoremos tanto  
  
- No es el momento, Nibenay a echo de las suyas y no podrÃ© crear aquel lazo si Clef no esta  
  
tranquilo consigo mismo  
  
- Guru Clef es fuerte lo superara - dice Zagato que estaba parado cerca de la puerta  
  
- No es tan simple - dice riendo ligeramente - Y tu lo sabes mas que nadie  
  
Las mejillas de Zagato si tiÃ±en de un tono rosa  
  
- Â¿Y que aremos mientras?, Â¿no puede ayudar a la guerrera mÃ¡gica?  
  
- Solo ella puede hacer algo, solo nos resta esperar - dice sin preocupaciÃ³n alguna  
  
- Mientras yo irÃ© a ver como estÃ¡n las cosas - dice Zagato saliendo de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
Zagato camino por los largos pasillos y se topo con una linda pelirroja que no lucia muy bien  
  
que digamos  
  
- Â¿quÃ© haces haraganeando?  
  
- Â¿Zagato? Humm que tu no cambias , podrÃ­as ser un poco mas sensible  
  
- Â¿por quÃ©?  
  
- Que no vez por le que estamos pasando, Marina esta muy extraÃ±a, Clef esta destrozado y Clow y  
  
Moerpheus se han marchado...  
  
- Â¿Clow se marcho?  
  
- Bueno depuse de todo me alegra que estÃ©s con vida - dice Lucy tratando de sonreÃ­r  
  
- Hmm que extraÃ±a eres  
  
- que yo extraÃ±a - dice Lucy con las orejas de gato  
  
A Zagato estaba a punto de estallarle la vena cuando una alarma sonÃ³ por todo el castillo, los  
  
dos se dirigieron corriendo a la sala del trono donde se encontraban ya todos reunidos...  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© pasa...?  
  
- EstÃ¡n atacando el castillo, de seguro son criaturas de nibenay - dice Clef  
  
- Este tipo no pierde el tiempo, terminara sacÃ¡ndome canas - dice Marina que trataba frÃ­amente a  
  
Clef  
  
- Muy bien es mejor que vayamos a la defensa - dice Clef tratando de no mirar a Marina - RÃ¡faga,  
  
Latis, ascot, Kamui y Paris vayan a la parte trasera del castillo y ustedes guerreras mÃ¡gicas  
  
vayan al frente... son solo monstruos pero no se confÃ­en  
  
Los dos grupos salieron al exterior cada uno a enfrentarse a terribles y asquerosas criaturas,  
  
la mas poderosa (o eso aparentaban) eran unos seres de piel roja (que aparentaba a los mÃºsculos  
  
humanos) cubierta de una capa de sangre, manos (si es que se les puede llamar asÃ­) con tan solo  
  
3 dedos que poseÃ­an grandes y afiladas garras, una mandÃ­bula de dientes salidos de una longitud  
  
de 30 cm. Se movÃ­an siempre un poco inclinados y con los brazos extendidos al frente.  
  
- Que feas cosas - dice Paris con asco  
  
- No es tiempo para que te pongas a pensar en eso - le regaÃ±a Rafaga  
  
Mientras Paris sacudÃ­a la cabeza para desaparecer aquel asco que sentÃ­a, Uno de los Dyiuvgar  
  
(esas criaturas que les describÃ­) se le abalanzo a Paris, Listo con las garras para destrozarle  
  
la carne...  
  
Paris apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para saltar a un costado y evitar aquellas garras por un  
  
pelito de rana calva . Sin embargo La criatura no perdiÃ³ tiempo y se incorporo para lanzar otro  
  
ataque, esta vez saltan con gran agilidad para caer sobre su vÃ­ctima eh inmovilizarla, Paris ya  
  
no estaba tan distraÃ­do eh interpuso su espada para detenerlo, una vez los dos parados uno  
  
frente a otro a pocos metros comenzaron a dar vueltas esperando el momento en adecuado para  
  
atacar a su contrincante, por fin la criatura se decidiÃ³ y ParÃ­s se hizo a un lado, alzo la  
  
espada con la hoja viendo al suelo y la clavo sobre aquella carne o mÃºsculo o lo que sea  
  
(iac *_*) dejÃ¡ndolo fuera de combate.  
  
Kamui hizo un gesto con la mano y la tierra comenzÃ³ a abrirse tragÃ¡ndose a muchos de los otros  
  
monstruos, eh inmediatamente se volviÃ³ a cerrar el suelo. PrÃ¡cticamente todos los monstruos  
  
comunes ya habÃ­an sido eliminados, y ya solo quedaban Dyiuvgars...  
  
Kamui llamo a un grupo de sus hadas que emanaban una luz rojiza, y con un ademÃ¡n de sus brazos  
  
las envÃ­o a el Dyiuvgar mas cercano, las hadas lo rodearon con una gran velocidad que aumentaba  
  
cada vez mas hasta llegar a un punto de destazar el cuerpo de su vÃ­ctima. Kamui se di una vuelta  
  
sobre si mismo y con su espada lista para atacar rebano la cabeza de otra criatura.  
  
De esa forma aquel grupo fue destruyendo a los monstruos, mientras que para las guerreras  
  
magias habÃ­a resultado ser un tarea muy fÃ¡cil - ni siquiera necesitaron llamar a sus genios -  
  
- Â¡dragÃ³n de agua  
  
Marina extendiÃ³ los brazos dejando las palmas viendo hacia arriba donde aparecieron dos  
  
pequeÃ±os remolinos de agua que aventÃ³ a los Dyiuvgars, Los remolinos crecieron de golpe  
  
arrasando a las criaturas dejÃ¡ndolos fuera de combate...  
  
- Â¡Rayos rojos!  
  
Lucy golpea el aire con el puÃ±o cerrado, una lÃ­nea de fuego se prende en el suelo rodeando a  
  
los Dyiuvgars, cuando el circulo se cerro las llamas crecieron unos 4m carbonizando de esa  
  
forma a aquellas asquerosas criaturas en un segundo.  
  
(nota: los poderes que describÃ­ son otros muy aparte a el dragÃ³n de agua y a los rayos rojos)  
  
Marina se disponÃ­a a continuar sus ataques, pero su cuerpo se paralizo inexplicablemente, Su  
  
vista se fue nublando poco a poco; la influencia de Nibenay se hacÃ­a mas fuerte, y este no iba  
  
a permitir que la guerrera mÃ¡gica arruinara sus planes.  
  
Marina callo de rodillas y sus ojos se habÃ­an vuelto de un azul marino oscuro.  
  
Un Dyiuvgar hubiera atravesado la garganta de marina si no es por que Anais se interpone con  
  
espada en mano lista para defender a su amiga.  
  
Anais blandiÃ³ la espada y partiÃ³ el cuerpo de un Dyiuvagr de un solo golpe.  
  
Los monstruos fueron destruidos por completo y Anais y Lucy corrieron a auxiliar a su amiga que  
  
yacÃ­a tirada en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Bueno ya le paro jeje, le iba a poner mas pero creo que se me alargo un poquito el capitulo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Les voy a pedir un gran favor... aun no decido con quien se va a quedar Clow, si con Ã 


	6. Por nuestros seres queridos

LAS CUATRO GUERRERAS  
  
  
  
CAPITULO VI : POR NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS  
  
  
  
Morpheus miraba tristemente a su hermana, quien estaba poseÃ­da por el odio, sus ojos reflejaban  
  
con claridad la ira que cargaba con ella, poco a poco se olvidaba de su verdadero objetivo y se  
  
centraba Ãºnicamente en su odio... no descansarÃ­a hasta ver la sangre de Nibenay correr por sus  
  
manos. El odio la dominaba por completo, y si no lograba detenerlo terminarÃ­a por destruirla a  
  
ella y tal vez tambiÃ©n a sus seres queridos.  
  
Caminaba sin descansar y no cruzaba ni una palabra con su hermano.  
  
De repente un resplandor segÃ³ a los dos hermanos y cuando fueron capaces de lograr abrir los  
  
ojos solo lograron ver un escenario escalofriante: el suelo estaba constituido por piedras  
  
negras, no habÃ­a Ã¡rboles en kilÃ³metros a la redonda, las aguas de los lagos eran negras, el  
  
cielo era gris, el viento se sentÃ­a friÃ³ y a todo alrededor se apreciaban esculturas de  
  
diversos demonios y seres malignos de aspectos repugnantes y muy a los fondo habÃ­a una pared  
  
echa por una pila de piedras combinada con crÃ¡neos de persona, se lograba distinguir algunas  
  
partes de esqueletos como, la caja torÃ¡xica de varios cadÃ¡veres, brazos esquelÃ©ticos que sobre  
  
salÃ­an de la pila suspendidos en el aire como esperando que alguien los jalara y los liberara  
  
de su prisiÃ³n, algunas cabezas que conservaban aun la piel putrefacta mostraban facciones de  
  
desesperaciÃ³n, sufrimiento, dolor y pena. Era una especie de portal u monumento que  
  
representaba el purgatorio donde miles de almas sufrÃ­an esperando algÃºn dÃ­a ser enviados al  
  
infierno o al paraÃ­so. Enfrente habÃ­a un trono echo de una extraÃ±a madera negra. Sentado en  
  
el trono se encontraba un hombre cubierto por una capa negra, un mechÃ³n de cabello color  
  
morado sobresalÃ­a de la capucha que no permitÃ­a ver el rostro de aquel hombre, posaba las  
  
manos pÃ¡lidas en un bÃ¡culo dorado muy parecido al de nuestro Guru Clef y a la vez con un gran  
  
parecido a la cuchilla que lleva la muerte.  
  
- Nibenay - susurra Morpheus impactado  
  
- Vaya, vaya... mis dos hijos traidores han regresado - contesta este sin voltear a verlos  
  
- Â¡esta vez no te me escaparas! - exclama Clow invocando su espada y armadura - Â¡ya me canse de  
  
tus juegos!  
  
- Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veÃ­amos mi querida Clow, la ultima vez que no enfrentamos no  
  
tuve tiempo de verte bien. - dice Nibenay viÃ©ndola con sumo interÃ©s - si mal no recuerdo tan  
  
solo eras una chiquilla cuando te vi en la tierra... mmm... pero mÃ­rate ahora ya eres toda una  
  
mujer  
  
- No desvÃ­es la conversaciÃ³n (chale a eso le llama conversaciÃ³n o_O) - dice lista para pelear  
  
- te vas a quedar ahÃ­ a esperar tu muerte o vas a pelear  
  
Nibenay riÃ³, y se saco la capa negra que le envolvÃ­a su cuerpo, se puso en pie y lucio un traje  
  
muy parecido al de Clef (el que lleva Clef en las Ovas).  
  
Nibenay sabia a la perfecciÃ³n que el poder de la diosa era gigantesco, sin embargo tambiÃ©n se  
  
percato de todo el odio que sentÃ­a - un punto a mi favor - pensÃ³ este. No podrÃ­a atacarlo de  
  
lleno con ese sentimiento  
  
Clow se canso de esperar, empuÃ±o la espada con fuerza y se arrojo contra su padre quien la  
  
detuvo con su bÃ¡culo.  
  
Clow salto hacÃ­a atrÃ¡s soltÃ³ su espada y con las manos extendidas en direcciÃ³n hacia Nibenay  
  
grito : "CANTO FÃšNEBRE"  
  
Una especie de ser sombra-niebla comenzÃ³ a cubrir el cuerpo de Nibenay que se sintiÃ³ dÃ©bil por  
  
un momento, cada vez le era mas difÃ­cil respirar, sentÃ­a que tenÃ­a algo atorado en la garganta,  
  
y la piel le ardÃ­a, pero repentinamente el poder de Clow dejo de tener efecto, simplemente  
  
desapareciÃ³.  
  
- Â¡pero que rayos...! - dijo Clow casi en un susurro  
  
Nibenay esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer sus sospechas eran acertadas.  
  
Clow perdiÃ³ la paciencia y con un ademÃ¡n que hico con ambos brazos, la tierra temblÃ³ y  
  
cadÃ¡veres de gente muerta comenzaron a salir, pero de un momento los cadÃ¡veres dejaron de  
  
moverse y quedaron regados por todo el suelo sin vida (mas muertos ya no pueden estar jeje)  
  
Clow comenzÃ³ a sudar un poco alterada, pero que rayos le sucedÃ­a a sus poderes, des pues de  
  
un momento de titubeo opto por usar su espada y matarlo de una buena ves... Clow se disponÃ­a  
  
a atacarlo pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle, no podÃ­a mover sus manos y mucho menos sus  
  
piernas, se sentÃ­a pesada y por mas que intentaba moverse, su cuerpo la habÃ­a abandonado...  
  
todo aquel odio habÃ­a consumido sus energÃ­as y habÃ­a dejado incapacitado su cuerpo.  
  
Nibenay no desaprovecharÃ­a esta oportunidad, su bÃ¡culo se transformo en una espada negra con  
  
algunos tonos dorados, y sin titubear se lanzo contra Clow.  
  
La sangre corriÃ³ por el suelo, la espada habÃ­a logrado clavarse en la carne... pero no en la  
  
de su objetivo.  
  
Morpheus callo escupiendo sangre; interpuso su cuerpo para salvar la vida de su hermana.  
  
El cuerpo de Clow fue tomando movimiento y se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano quien dejo de  
  
moverse.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!! - las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de Clow  
  
  
  
(noooo!!! ...sniff mi querido morpheus....buaaaa)  
  
***  
  
Marina yacÃ­a acostada sobre una lago de aguas oscuras, sus cabellos estaban regados portadas  
  
partes, y en su pecho una mancha roja cubrÃ­a su vestido blanco, mientras que una daga se  
  
mantenÃ­a enterrada en su corazÃ³n. Estaba atada de pies y manos y su boca cubierta por un trapo.  
  
-Â¡que es esto! - exclama Clef - por que esta en ese estado - dice sin atreverse a acercarse  
  
Un sombra sale del agua y envuelve a marina  
  
Clef despierta alterado y cubierto de sudor, que habÃ­a sido ese sueÃ±o y por que marina estaba  
  
en esas condiciones.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Caldina que entro de golpe a su habitaciÃ³n, estaba  
  
muy alterada y eso era raro en la bailarina.  
  
- Â¿quÃ© te pasa?  
  
- Es marina esta muy grabe - dice exaltada Caldina  
  
-Â¡Â¿que le ha sucedido?!  
  
-Marina despierta, te lo ruego, tienes que estar bien, vamos amiga - suplica Lucy tomando la  
  
mano de su amiga inconsciente  
  
- gu... guru clef - las palabras de marina eran un susurro de su inconsciente que luchaba por  
  
salir  
  
-Â¿quÃ© pasa? - entonces si quieres a Clef - dice Anais tratando de comprender  
  
-discÃºlpenme...  
  
Celeste apareciÃ³ por de tras de las chicas, se inclino a un costado de la cama de marina y la  
  
tomo de las manos, su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.  
  
- Â¿quÃ© pasa? - dice Lucy asustada  
  
- tengo que estar con ella, me necesita...  
  
- Â¿quÃ© esta sucediendo? - dice Anais  
  
- la tengo que ayudar a luchar dentro de su mente...  
  
- que intentas decirnos - dice Anais pacientemente  
  
- lo tenemos que sacar de su mente... a Nybenay - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro e  
  
inmediatamente desapareciÃ³  
  
- entonces eso era - dice Anais tomando la mano de marina  
  
En ese momento Clef entra a la habitaciÃ³n alertado .  
  
- Â¡que le sucediÃ³!  
  
- No te preocupes, celeste esta con ella... ella lo tiene que superar...sola - dice Lucy  
  
tratando de Clef no intervenga  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No te preocupes Guru Clef, ella te ama, fue obra de Nibenay - Anais se pone en pie y posa  
  
su mano en el hombro del mago - tienes que ir con cÃ©firo, de eso depende todo...  
  
Clef asiente con la cabeza, ya no jugarÃ­a mas ya era la hora y nadie lo detendrÃ­a y con esa  
  
fuerte voluntad saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n de su amada para encontrarse con lo que era su destino.  
  
- Tenemos que cuidar el cuerpo de Marina - dice Lucy - si algo le pasa todo estarÃ­a arruinado  
  
Lucy y Anais se mantenÃ­an a lado de su amiga para cuidar de que no le sucediera nada, mientras  
  
esperaban el resultado de la batalla interna de marina. De pronto una fuerte aura maligna se  
  
sintiÃ³ fuera del castillo, Lucy se asomo por una ventana y alcanzo a ver a Nibenay  
  
(el verdadero) parado sobre una gran roca, ahÃ­ esperando a que salieran todos; al parecer todo  
  
le parecÃ­a un simple juego.  
  
- tenemos que ir afuera o destruirÃ¡ el castillo - dice Anais  
  
- no tu quÃ©date aquÃ­, debes cuidar a marina, estoy segura que Nibenay enviara a alguien para  
  
destruir su cuerpo, mientras tanto yo peleare afuera  
  
- pero Lucy...  
  
- confÃ­a en mi  
  
diciendo esto Lucy saliÃ³ corriendo de la habitaciÃ³n convoco su espada y su armadura, estaba  
  
decidida a pelear a muerte por defender a sus seres queridos, pero habÃ­a algo que la  
  
inquietaba: Â¿Que le habÃ­a pasado a Clow?, se suponÃ­a que estaba con Nibenay. Deseaba con  
  
todas sus fuerzas que no le haya pasado nada; odiaba ver a sus amigas en peligro y odiaba mas  
  
no poder hacer nada. No sabÃ­a cual era el poder de Nibenay, pero si era hermano de Clef sin  
  
duda su poder seria enorme, y no tenÃ­a idea si podrÃ­a ganarle ella sola, asÃ­ que de alguna  
  
forma se despidiÃ³ de todos y aunque le doliera en el alma tener que decirles adiÃ³s, sabia que  
  
si tenÃ­a que morir, morirÃ­a peleando por sus seres queridos.  
  
***  
  
  
  
- Ya dÃ©jame - dice Marina  
  
- Ja ja esta serÃ¡ tu cÃ¡rcel por toda la eternidad - dice una sombra. Aquella sombra que habÃ­a  
  
atacado a Marina y a Clef, a la que se suponÃ­a ya habÃ­a derrotado.  
  
Marina estaba esclavizada dentro de su propio cuerpo, no sabÃ­a que sucedÃ­a en el exterior,  
  
como estaban sus amigas, Clef, Caldina, Ascot, Kamui y todos aquellos que ella amaba tanto.  
  
Estaba envuelta por una terrible sobra, que aunque visiblemente parecÃ­a ser frÃ¡gil, era dura  
  
como el acero y la mantenÃ­a quieta sin alguna esperanza de poder librarse. Una lagrima se  
  
deslizo por su mejilla y callo sobre un estanque a sus pies, la lagrima fue devuelta, ahora  
  
flotando y subiendo al estanque sobre su cabeza. En el momento en que la lagrima se uniÃ³ al a  
  
las aguas, el estanque brillo y una figura saliÃ³ de el: era Celeste  
  
La sombra - un demonio al servicio de Nibenay, capas de introducirse en las mentes de sus  
  
victimas recibÃ­a el nombre de Dream's Stalker (invasor de sueÃ±os) - cerro el portal que habÃ­a  
  
transportado a celeste hasta el sueÃ±o de marina y una gran oscuridad se trago todo.  
  
Celeste muy tranquilo formo una esfera de agua que ilumino parte del sitio con una dulce y  
  
tranquilizadora luz azulada.  
  
La esfera quedo flotando y Celeste se dirigiÃ³ a Marina.  
  
- Vamos marina - dice con una voz que tranquilizaba el alma - rompe tus ataduras, yo se que  
  
puedes - Celeste se alejo un poco de ella - afuera todos te necesitan  
  
- Â¿EstÃ¡n bien?  
  
- Clow y Morpheus se han ido y no sabemos como estÃ¡n, Clef esta muy preocupado por ti, Lucy  
  
ahora combate contra Nibenay...  
  
Los ojos de marina se inundaron de lagrimas brillantes, marina alzo su cara y con un notable  
  
cambio de triste a decidido se reflejo en su cara.  
  
- Â¡Â¡Ceres!!  
  
Su gema brillo y elimino toda la oscuridad de su mente-sueÃ±o, un gran dragÃ³n saliÃ³ de las  
  
profundidades y se dispuso a pelear.  
  
- No serÃ¡ tan fÃ¡cil dijo la sombra - con un cierto tono de confianza  
  
Hizo un ademÃ¡n con alguna parte de su cuerpo (lo que se supone es su brazo *-*) y un dragÃ³n  
  
construido de sombras se alzo frente a Ceres.  
  
Ambos se miraron desafiantes, ninguno pensaba dejarse derrotar y pelearÃ­an hasta que uno fuera  
  
el vencedor. Ceres y el dragÃ³n negro comenzaron una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos se  
  
elevaron por los aires uno irradiando luz y otro oscuridad - una lucha entre la luz y la  
  
oscuridad relativa - Ceres desplegÃ³ sus hermosas y majestuosas alas, rugiÃ³ en seÃ±a de  
  
dominaciÃ³n, agito las alas que lanzaron espigas de hielo, volviÃ³ a rugir esta vez mas fuerte  
  
y lanzo de sus fauces una hÃ©lice de agua, que envolviÃ³ el cuerpo de su oponente, oprimiÃ©ndolo  
  
hasta desaparecerlo.  
  
Ceres se disponÃ­a a continuar con el Dream's stalker, pero la voz de marina lo detuvo.  
  
- Deja Ceres, este es nuestro turno - marina volteo a ver a Celeste, quien se acerco a ella  
  
- hagÃ¡moslo  
  
Celeste y Marina se colocaron frente a frente, con las cabezas inclinadas y con las frentes  
  
pegadas una de otra, y sus manos entrecruzadas (como si fueran a rezar el padre nuestro ^-^ ).  
  
Sus cuerpos fueron envueltos por pilares de agua que se alzaron, las aguas de los estanques  
  
(tanto el de bajo sus pies como el de encima de sus cabezas) se alborotaron salvajemente.  
  
- Â¡SUSURRO ACUÃ 


End file.
